OTC: A Christmas Story
by PH2W
Summary: Working on Christmas has almost become a tradition of it’s own for team Gibbs, but they have a lot to celebrate and be happy about. Abby is determined to spend Christmas Eve sharing those things with her most favorite people. Gibbs just has to agree.


_**Disclaimer: NCIS was not delivered to me this holiday season… insert big SIGH!!! All rights belong to CBS, Bellasario Studios, etc. Just taking the characters out for a holiday spin.**_

_**Working on Christmas has almost become a tradition of it's own for team Gibbs, but they have a lot to celebrate and be happy about. Abby is determined to spend Christmas Eve sharing those things with her most favorite people. She just has to get Gibbs to agree…She's not worried though because like she told Tim, 'I do believe'.**_

_**Read, Enjoy &Review… Suspend belief and enjoy it as the fan-fic it is meant to be….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

Ducky, Ziva and Abby were on kitchen duty. Gibbs was nothing if not efficient in everything that he did, so even when Tony literally begged to stay and help with dinner all he got was a Christmas smack to the back of the head. Both of his girls giggled while throwing their surrogate dad a grateful look. They were actually glad Tim was being shuttled out as well. He wouldn't be anywhere near as annoying as Tony, but certainly not helpful either. This was why Gibbs, Jack, Tony and Tim left the toasty confines of Gibbs' kitchen braving the frozen tundra (as Tony kept referring to outside) to make delivery on all of the toys made in 'Santa Gibbs' Basement Toy Shop'.

It had been one hell of a year and the fact that they were all still standing, most importantly together, was reason enough to celebrate. The fact that it was Christmas just heightened the specialness of the moment. The only missing member of their rag-tag-makeshift-family was Jimmy. He'd been excused since he'd spent Hanukkah with them and his mother insisted on maintaining her own Christmas Eve tradition of having the older singles in her subdivision over for some holiday cheer. Jimmy served as mother Palmer's all around helper and would come by tomorrow to spend time with his other 'family'.

Abby was beside herself giddy since McGee had come through for her friend's nephew making it possible for him to see his mom for Christmas. Well, really it was McGee and one "Admiral Nicholas Whitebeard". He'd had to 'answer' to Gibbs for all of the lies and subterfuge that had taken place, but even the tough Gunny was a softy at Christmas. Tim got off the hook with extra paperwork, a violent head slap for risking his career, the mother of all Gibbs glares and then a quick hug to let him know he really had done the right thing. Abs had the music going full blast the minute she heard the front door close. She had Gibbs' old radio tuned to an AM station that played nothing but holiday music. While she and Ziva worked on side dishes and pies Ducky handled the goose and the Christmas pudding, a treat for Abby promised nearly a year ago to the minute.

They were all exchanging holiday memories and stories, Ziva telling of Tony making this the most special Christmas for Delores the scary lady in Human Resources. He had done a really good thing which of course meant he didn't want anyone to know, but Ziva didn't think of the team as 'anyone' and decided to spill. She hoped Tony would see it the same way.

Back in the truck things were spirited in a different way. Gibbs had placed all the toy bags in the bed of the truck. He and Jack would be up front with Tony and McGee following in Tony's car. The only problem arising when Jack would have none of it after seeing Tony's tiny sports car. He didn't trust it on the road with the way the heavy snow was falling. Ducky's Morgan, Abby's hearse and Gibbs Charger were also way off limits, so the 'boys' found themselves stuffed in the tight back seat of the truck with their knees uncomfortably in their chest. Both had already been given two significant warnings about bickering over space.

"So, McClaus nice work getting little Fisher a chat with mommy in MTAC. Anybody tell the Director about your good works?"

McGee shot him a death look.

"You won't be telling him anything either DiNozzo!"

"Wouldn't dream of it boss. Move your knee McCuddle and give me some space."

"Well, you're the one taking up the extra space with your freakishly long legs."

"As you like to point out we're the same height Probie."

With a thwack to the knee McGee said, "then move over and stay to your side and we'll both have enough space."

"Stop your whining you'll have needy children feeling bad for you if you keep it up."

"You'll both be crying like children if you don't knock it off back there. I will drop you off right here and you can walk back to the house. There's plenty of space on the sidewalk."

Tony and Tim silenced themselves quickly sensing it might not be an idle threat. Jackson Gibbs chuckled in his sit beside his son.

"I guess this is what it would have been like if your mother and I had another kid in the house with you Leroy. So, is the sibling rivalry constant or special for the holiday?"

Gibbs just shook his head. Jack was having way too much fun with all of this. Checking the rearview mirror he caught the two of them in a silent hand slapping fight. He swerved slightly sharp to the right starting to count. "One, two…"

They both slid as far apart as they could and turned to look out their respective windows.

"Now, if you two don't cut it out Santa won't let you have your presents. Tony I hear you might be getting the right to ask a few more questions."

This made the Senior Field Agent sit up straighter and lean over the front seat as much as he could.

"Sit back DiNozzo. Don't encourage him dad." Gibbs growled out in his usual fashion, although a keen observer would have spotted the twinkle at the corner of his eyes.

As they pulled up to Children's Hospital Tony's mind swirled with the possibilities of questions he could ask focusing on not wasting one like he did when he was in Stillwater. Once they got out he stretched to get his blood circulating again. Kicking each leg out to the side Tony wiggled his toes in his boots. Jack and McGee went to the bed to start unloading. Gibbs cut off Tony's path sticking him with a fierce glare.

"Keep the nonsense down to a minimum DiNozzo." They locked gazes for a minute then with a cuff to the back of the head Gibbs gave him a smirk which Tony returned with one of his trademark 100 watt smiles.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Anyone else surprised that Jethro agreed to this gathering and at his house no less?"

"Nope," Abby said as danced around to Santa Baby attempting to sneak a taste of Christmas Pudding. Ducky had been shoeing her off for nearly an hour.

"Things always work out at Christmas! Santa is just like Gibbs…" When she didn't get an immediate response from Ziva and Ducky she just huffed. "…they are both full of surprises!"

"On that Abby I would have to agree." Ziva said putting the finishing touches on her dish, a mélange of sweet potatoes, apples, raisins and spices. Sliding it back in the oven beneath the goose Ziva thought back to the conversation leading up to this festive evening.

**FLASHBACK~The Night Before the Night Before Christmas**

"I just wanted to warn you." Ziva had slipped upstairs to talk to her boss alone while her partners were down with Abby.

"No warning necessary Ziva the answer is going to be no."

"She seems very determined…" His shooting glare gave her pause. "…not that you can not also be determined."

"Here's the way it's going: wrap up the case, finish the toys, take-out and beer… for two… and back at work the next day."

"I tried to explain that to her honestly, but you know Abby she thinks the best way to spend our free time is together. Well, not all of the time, but definitely holiday time."

"Ziva, is this what you want too?" There was something in the young woman's tone that made him think perhaps it was. He'd given in to putting up the Menorah the week before for Hanukkah and to having everyone over to share dinner as Ziva shared her traditions surrounding the festival of lights. Of course all of it was done under the pretense that her place was just too small for the whole group to fit. Ziva didn't want anyone to know she was occupying Gibbs' spare room. Gibbs didn't care one way or another except when it came to his dad. She seemed to need the stability and security for the time being, so when she kept putting off finding a new place with a myriad of reasons he stopped questioning knowing she would venture back out on her own when she knew she was ready.

He didn't want to set his dad's mind to wondering about their relationship, even in passing, so he treated Ziva and Abby to a day spa trip encouraging her spend the weekend with her friend. It was also why Jack was on the couch with no explanation other than the guest room was no longer one. In her mind Ziva figured it was because Gibbs had a lady friend coming over. Of course now everyone knew Jackson was in town after his impromptu, candy sharing visit to the bullpen.

Before answering him she thought over the last few days in her mind. She had helped Tony do something very nice for Delores, Tim was 'playing' Santa for Abby's friend's nephew and well Abby was always in spirit. From the feeling she was having inside Ziva David believed this Christmas spirit was indeed rubbing off on her. Getting together to celebrate this feeling did sound like a good idea. So what the team would find out about her living arrangements. She didn't like lying to them anyway. They were a family and she knew they would understand. Tony might give her a hard time… he would definitely give her a hard time, but it would be in love not to be cruel. She could take a little friendly ribbing and when she got tired of it she'd just threaten to break his ribs.

Finally, she responded. "Yes, it is what I would like too. I still do not want to do presents, but dinner together would be nice."

Standing up Gibbs headed to Abby's lab with Ziva on his heels. He'd share the good news once they confirmed their suspicions about the victim's brother and made an arrest.

Getting in the elevator he started to think, 'how do I let them talk me into these things' then looking over at his newest probie he remembered exactly how. They were family and when it came right down to it making them happy was on the top of his list.

**PRESENT~Gibbs' Home**

Hearing the door open Abby practically bounced to greet them. "You're back just in time," she said as she crushed Gibbs and Tony who happened to be first through the door.

"In time for what Abs?"

"Gibbs you have to start the fireplace. Tony and Timmy you have to set the table and Jack you have to sample one of my cookies. I tried something new."

Jack just beamed. This girl was a bottle of energy and highly contagious. Everyone set off to their task. Things were coming out of the oven and cooling nicely. They had been at the hospital a couple of hours handing out toys and visiting which gave Ducky, Ziva and Abby plenty of time to finish up. The table was nowhere big enough to accommodate like at Ducky's so it was going to be buffet style. This meant Tony and Tim didn't have much to set up. They started pulling and picking at things trying to steal a taste. When rolls started being tossed across the dinning room Abby screeched for Gibbs. They were both, not so gently, ushered out into the living room. He ordered them to finish the tree together… silently! That lasted about two minutes before Tony began humming carols. Tim joined in and then they were both singing loud and off key. Gibbs had been connecting the old VCR the entire time. He had a surprise for his team, especially DiNozzo.

"Dinner is served." Ducky stood in the doorway summoning Gibbs, Tony and McGee.

Everyone piled their plates high and gathered around in the living room. Abby and Ziva took to the floor sharing the coffee table. Ducky and Jack had the two comfy overstuffed chairs, while the three agents shared the sofa with Tim stuck in the middle because Tony refused. His reason made little to no sense, but everyone let him have his way. Gibbs told him it was his last 'win' of the night.

As the laughter died down everyone dug in singing praise and giving compliments to all the chefs. Suddenly the television came on. Eyes popped up from plates to see the start of an old black and white movie. When the title appeared (It's A Wonderful Life) Tony just glanced over at his boss.

"It's tradition, right DiNozzo?"

Delivering another classic smile Tony offered a classic response to most anything his boss had to say. "Right boss."

~Fin~

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL & TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!!!


End file.
